Felicity: An American Teen1778
by vdag94
Summary: We all know and love the beloved Felicity books from the American Girl's Collection. Here's your chance to see what might have happened to Felicity when she was 13 years old living during the American Revolution.
1. Chapter 1

**Felicity: The American Teen 1778**

Chapter 1: The Carriage Meeting

It was a cold Febuary morning and Felicity Merriman was making her way through the snow falling like bullets at her. Williamsburg, where she lived, was filled with men, woman, and children walking every which way. Felicity, herself, was making her way to the Merriman store. Her father had left 3 years ago to collect supplies and help the soldiers in the war againts England. This war had changed many things since then. When she was 11 her beloved friend, Elizabeth had been forbidden to ever talk to Felicity because they were on different sides of the war. Elizabeth was a Loyalist and Felicity was a Patriot. But this didn't stop these two girls from meeting eachother. Felicity would throw rocks at Elizabeth's window at night and they would talk to eachother about the war and how much they hated being away from eachother. They couldn't even take lessons with eachother because Mrs. Manderly, their teacher, had left the colonies and moved to England. Felicity's mother was now teaching Felicity about being a proper gentlewoman just as Mrs. Mandery had. How I miss those lessons with Miss Manderly, Felicity though as she thought about everything that happened in the past. Felicity's thought for awile about this not even looking when she was going when suddenly "GET OUT OF THE WAY, GIRL!" a man called. Felicity sudddenly went back down to Earth to see a carriage charging right at her! Felicity screemed with fright, helplessly frozen in the middle of the carriges path. Felicity's heart leaped with fright. She thought she was going to die forever until suddenly, she felt a forceful push and found herself laying in the cold snow on the side of the road. She layed there for awile, breathing heavily. She finally looked up to see a man laying right next to her. She sat up to see who it was and saw it was a young man with blonde hair polled back with a ribbon. He looked about 17 years old. Along with him she saw that she had created quit a scene! Almost everyone who was passing by sad stopped to look at her. Some came over to see if she was alright. Felicity blushed as she said she was fine over and over again. When all the people were gone, She quickly help the man up. He was very handsom... "Oh, dear I am terribbly sorry...I'm so sorry, I..." Felicity contunued to stutter. She felt so stupid standing there like a little girl. The man just stared at her. She finally got out the right words. "I'm, um...Thank you! Thank you for saving me! You-you saved my life...how-how can i re-repay you, sir?" She did an aquard looking curtsy.

"It is fine, miss." he said as he dusted the snow off hos coat. "I see you are well. And tell me. Why were you standing in front of the road like that. I beg your pardon but that is rather foolish I must say"

Felicity's cheeks turned bright red. "Aye. Twas rather foolish. I was just thinking about some things...-"

"Might I ask what?" he asked.

"Um...just many things that have happened since...the war started...that be it." she said. They starred at eachother for awile. Then Felicity said, "Pardon me, sir, but I must be going." she gathered her petticoats and was about to run away as fast as she could. She had never been shy like this ever before in her life.

"Wait!" the man said as he grabbed her shoulder. "We haven't been properly introduced." he held his hand out for Felicity to shake. "My name is Charles. Charles Smith" Felicity starred at his hand for a few seconds and shook his hand "I am Felicity Merriam" she said.

"Ah! I thought I've seen you before! Do you not work at the Merriman store! Ah! I have been there many times!" Felicity was alittle confused about this since she had never seen him at the store.

"My! How...interesting." said Felicity who couldn't find the right words to say. "Do...you like the store?"

"Very much!" Charles said smiling.

Felicity forced herself to smile back. "Well, Mr. Smith, I really must be getting to this said store. Good-...good day!" Felicity hurried off before Charles could say another word.

She quickened her steps throught the street to the Merriman store. Oh, I cannot wait until I tell Elizabeth! she kept thinking to herself.

Felicity reached the store, ran up the steps and pushed open the door to smell that wonderful smell of spices and soap she would always smell for her whole life when she walked in the store. She stood there to take a minute to breath in the wonderful smells but not for long! Her good friend Ben was standing at the counter frowning at her. His dark eyebrowns werepointed downword. He had changed in many ways since she met him when he because Father's apprentice there. Ever since Father left, Ben had been left in charge of the store. He was 16 then and was nearly 19 now. Felicity swallowed. Almost old enough to end his apprenticship with Felicity's father. When that day comes, Ben plans to join Washington's army in the war. And that means he might...Felicity stopped herself from thinking about it. He had grown a mustasch and beard and his cheeks were rough looking from shaving them. But he was not a feirce as he seemed. He was Felicity's good friend for many years. Ben looks angry, Felicity said. "You're late, Felicity!" he said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ben!" she said innocently, "I nearly got ran over by a carriage!" Ben laughed. Now Felicity was the one who was frowning. That is not something to laugh over! she thought.

"Again?" he said as he kept laughing. Felicity began to smile and was then laughing too. Last year when she was 12, Felicity was on her way to the store just as she had been just now only was looking at the horses driving a carriage when another carriage came right at her but stopped right when it came to her.

"Don't!-" Felicity said but couldn't keep going because she was laughing too hard. "That" (laughs) "That was-horrifying!" She was trying to hard to be serious but couldn't. When she could finally stop she cleared her throat. Ben did too.

"So," Ben said. "Why did you get run over THIS time?" he teased.

I didn't get ran over! I ALMOST got run over! And i was thinking about the war...that's all."

"Who rescued you? Or did you screem so much the horses got scared and ran the other way?" Ben said with a laugh at his own joke.

"No! A-a young man rescued me..."

"Ah!" Ben said, "And who is this fine young man."

"Charles Smith I believe"

Just then a woman walked into the store and went to the counter where Ben and Felicity were. Felicity had seen her in the store many times.

"Good morning Mr. Davidson! And good-day Miss Merrian" she said.

Felicity and Ben both responded greetings. But, Felicity was a little annoyed that someone had intruded on their conversation but she hid her anger with a cheerful smile.

"What would you like to buy today, Mrs. Richards?" she asked.

"I am not quit sure, Miss. But might you have any recomendation for candy? I know I must be spoiling her, but my daughter favors something sweet."

"Ah, little Lydia!" Felicity said. "I am sure she deserves it. She works very hard to make sure she gets what you ask for and is very polite too!" Mrs. Richards's nine year old daughter had gone to the store many times to run erands for her mother. Felicity loved when Lydia came because she reminded her so much of herself when she was that age. So independent and talkative! And she loved horses! Felicity had told her of how she freed a horse from Jiggy Nye and they reunited again. Lydia loved this story and wanted to be just like Felicity. But Feicity was alittle afraid she would get into trouble if she tried. No one's as sneeky as ME! Felicity would think to herself.

"Oh course I have recomendations!" Felicity said. "Well, my personal favorite is rock candy but peanutbutter cups are wonderful too! And the chocolate bars are very good. I don't exactly perfer the ones with nuts in them though"

"Hmmm..." Mrs. Richards said as she looked the other way around the store.

Ben rolled his eyes. Mrs. Richards usually took awile to make a decision. Felicity nudged him. "Ben!" she whispered. "Don't be rude!"

Finally the woman turned around. "I think I'll take the rock candy" she said smiling.

"Good choice!" Felicity said. By now Ben had gone to the back of the store probably to orginize new shipments of things to sell. "That will be a penny please!" Felicity smiled. Whenever she said penny it reminded her of her horse, Penny.

Mrs. Richards searched through her purse for awile and them handed Felicity the money. Felicity gave her the bag of rock candy and she left. After a short while Ben came back and continued the conversation after he had placed a large box of goods on the counter to put on the shelves.

"So...what is the lad's name again?" he asked

"Charles Smith?"

"I've never heared of him. Mayhaps he is new here"

"Aye"

After a long silence, Ben looked at her and opened him mouth like he wanted to say something but sighed and walked to the back of the store and continued to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Elizabeth**

After many customer's had entered and left the store and the sun was lowering down behind the trees and houses, Felicity and Ben could finally go home. It was 5:00 and time for the store to close. And just like every day, Felicity let Ben going along Duke of Glouster street and to the Merriman house while Felicity went another way. She was going to see Elizabeth and tell her of all the adventures she had today. Ben had known about their meetings but promised to keep it a secret. Felicity and Ben had kept many secrets together. Like when Felicity had gone out at night to see Penny or when Ben had ran away from home to join the army but Felicity ended up talking him into not going.

As Felicity walked alone on the empty road, it began to get darker and darker. She stopped and took off her pattens which kept her shoes off the snow and were very hard to walk in, held her skirts up, and took off down the street. If she didn't hurry, she would be late for dinner.

When she finally reached Elizabeth's large brick house, she saw that one of the windows was lit up by a single candle. This was Elizabeth's room. Felicity knew Elizabeth was waiting for her. She picked up a pebble on the ground and threw it at the wall. Felicity heared some shuffling around from inside. Felicity waited impatienly and shivered from the cold. She could see her breath as she breathed. Finally the window opened and a blonde haired girl in a blue gown and pinnercap poped her head out. "Hello, Lissie!" she whispered loudly.

"Hello, Elizabeth! Oh, Elizabeth! You wont believe what happened to me today!" she whispered back. Felicity told her about her whole day with Charles Smith rescuing her from the charging carriage.

"He was SO handsome!" Felicity said dreamily.

"Oh, I'm sure he was!" Elizabeth said.

"But Ben tesed me about it.But it was alright because we both ended up laughing about the whole thing.

"Ah. So his name was Charles Smith?"

"Aye"

"Hmm...where have I heared that name before...?" Elizabeth said, "Oh, yes! I believe my Father is good friends with a man named Smith. Mayhaps he's his son."

"Aye probably. Ben didn't know him though." Felicity said.

"Oh. I think I know why. The Smiths are Loyalists." Elizabeth said quietly. Elizebeth herself was a Loyalist. There was a long, sad silence. This made them think of why they couldn't see eachother. Because they were on opposite sides of the war.

"Oh. Well..." Felicity said breaking the silence. "He is still VERY fine!" They both laughed. Felicity loved to make Elizabeth laugh. When they were done laughing Felicity said, "Also, Mrs. Richards came to the store today. She was getting Lydia some candy. I suggested rock candy. I love rock candy! It is so sweet and crunchy and-"

"Stop!" Elizabeth said with a laugh, "You are making me hungry!" They both laughed and Felicity agreed to stop. Elizabeth had seen Lydia many times but only at church. After awile of talking Felicity had to interupt Elizabeth talking about how Anabelle is so upset that she doesn't have a husband yet.

"-Elizabeth I am SO sorry but I really must be going. I'll be late for dinner. Good night!" Felicity had always eaten dinner later than Elizabeth. Elizabeth had finished dinner.

"Good night, Lissie!" Elizabeth said sounding a little disappointed that Felicity was leaving. Felicity picked up her pattens and left.

When Felicity got home, She took her red cloak off. Everyone was at the table already. There was Polly, her 3 year old sister, Nan, her 10 year old sister, William, her 6 year old brother, her mother, and Ben. Felicity curtsied to her mother and sat down in her chair at the table.

"Felicity you are late for dinner again! What ailes you, Lissie?" Mother said.

"I truly sorry mother. There was a long line of costumers at the store and I simply couldn't just shoo them all away." Felicity invented quicky.

Mother looked at her for a few seconds and accepted it. Felicity had to make up many acuses when she came home late for dinner. But she never got caught. Felicity feared that one of these day she would get caught meeting with Elizabeth and they would never see eachother ever again. That would be simply horrible. But she would brush off the thought of it.

After a long day at the store, Felicity was very hungry. Her mother and Rose, their cook, had made alot of delicious foods Felicity enjoyed. At the table was chicken pudding, veal balls, corn chowder, salmon, bread, green beans, and tarts for desert. Nan was eating it rather daintily while William was playing with it more than eating his food. Rose was giving Polly spoonfuls of chowder.

Felicity was just digging in, trying not to eat too fast. When she had eaten nearly half of her soup, she stopped eating to look at Father's chair. It was right next to her. Felicity missed her father so much! But she knew he was helping the patriot army win the war. Everyone was doing their part. Felicity's mother no longer bought things from England and they had to sew their own dresses. Felicity hated to sew. And mend. And stitch! All those sitting down kinds of things but she had matured since she was 10 and accepted having to be a gentlewoman.

After dinner, Felicity and mother worked on their sewing and then Mother taught Felicity her lesson in writing. She was improving on her cursive because Mother made sure Felicity didn't wander off daydreaming and drawing pictures instread of writing. Finally, the day was over and Felicity went up to her room and took off her gown, many petticoats, hoops, pocket, and last, her horrid stay that helped her stay up straight and gave her a very skinny, cone-like figure. But they were very hard to breath in and sometimes pinched hershe she tried to move. She was relieved to unlace them and was left in only her shift which she slept in. Rose filled the bedwarmber with hot coals and smoothed it over her sheets to keek Felicity warm at night. Felicity then went under the warm covers and fell asleep.


End file.
